1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hypersonic audio communications.
2. Description of Related Art
Transmission of sound waves through air may be divided into small signal and large signal transmissions. Air is substantially a linear medium for small signal transmission. However, the response of air to transmission of large amplitude signals is not substantially linear permitting audible sound to be transmitted using hypersonic (non-audible) signals.